Necesidad
by AmaraSalvatoreMikaelson
Summary: (AU) Rebekah era una chica más...que necesitaba ser amada. Matt, un adolescente que tuvo que madurar antes de tiempo. ¿Por qué no una nueva oportunidad? Ambos se lo merecen. (Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons") MATTBEKAH


Los personajes aquí representados no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Lj Smith y a la CW. La historia en cambio si me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto "Los Originales" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

_Necesidad:_

Rebekah Mikaelson se merecía ser feliz. Desde que sus padres la transformaron en vampiro su felicidad se ha sentido resumida en su familia pero nada más lejos de la realidad eso no suponía un bien común, era un niña, una adolescente cuando se transformó en un monstruo bebedor de sangre nada bueno puede salir de eso, la prueba irrefutable estaba ahí, en sus recuerdos.

Mucha gente piensa que Rebekah es una rubia más con una sonrisa de dientes blancos y brillantes, con una mirada que quita el hipo y una voz celestial pero no, era una chica que había sufrido durante más de mil años, donde muchos hombres se habían aprovechado de su condición de mujer guapa, entre ellos el cazador Alexander, el mismo Stefan e incluso su amor verdadero Marshall, si incluso él, que aunque la traicionó en muchas ocasiones siempre volvía a por ella pero ahora, simplemente no había vuelto, la guerra en Nueva Orleans estaba finalizada, Klaus y Marshall volvían a ser amigos, e incluso ella podía volver allí si lo deseaba pero no lo hacía porque su lugar no estaba allí, pero, ¿dónde estaba sino?

Durante cinco años ha estado dando tumbos con Hope, su pequeña y adorable princesa, pero ella había vuelto a los brazos de su madre y su padre, y aunque por ella se quedaría en el barrio francés no era suficiente, quería ser feliz. ¿Tanto le costaba a la gente aceptarlo?

_Chicago. _Miró el cartel de bienvenida, y sin pensárselo mucho salió del auto para caminar un poco y estirar las piernas, eran solo las cinco de la mañana, y ella solo quería caminar, pasear, despejarse y disfrutar un poco de ese día tan hermoso que se formaría para todos esos humanos.

Ella quiso ser humana. Y es lo que quería pero sabía muy bien que eran demasiados los enemigos que jugaban en su contra y su sangre, bueno, siempre había servido de ayuda, sonrió, recordando, como hacía unos años, salvó al dulce Matt de una trampa de un fantasma, si ella hubiese sido humana los dos hubiesen muerto. Sintió una presión muy familiar en el pecho, ese muchacho de ojos azules tenía un poder demasiado abrumador en ella, por eso le había dejado en Mystic Falls, por eso no había vuelto a por él, porque le dolía demasiado tenerlo cerca.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Pensando de nuevo en él, se miró las manos buscando ahí las respuestas a sus preguntas no formuladas, sonrío con fuerza y sin pensarlo mucho se montó en su coche de nuevo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en carretera ni si necesitaba descansar un poco, solo sabía que la adrenalina se había apoderado de ella y no iba a dejarla hasta que alcanzase su objetivo. Tal vez era un error, pero necesitaba como a la misma sangre ir a ver a Matt, a su quaterback, a ese mesero de ese bar de mala muerte con la mejor de las sonrisas del universo completo, si, solo necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, solo un momento para saber que todo el universo seguía en su sitio, apretó el acelerador, y durante unas horas se dejó llevar por los recuerdos vividos en ese verano de ensueño.

Alcanzó el letrero de Mystic Falls un día después, paró en seco y miró a su alrededor, la zona estaba vacía solo había un par de pasos a su destino y simplemente no se atrevió a darlos, se cruzó de brazos al lado del gran letrero y miró el cielo, ahora estaba anocheciendo. Sonrió y dio un paso, y otro, estaba a punto de dar otro más cuando un coche estacionó delante suya con una maniobra más que peligrosa, se quedó ahí, estática cruzada de brazos esperando que el gilipollas ese saliera del jet.

Pero lo que nunca esperó fue ver a Matt salir de allí a toda prisa y empujarla hasta el suelo, a ella, a una vampira original de más de mil años apartada de un simple empujón, no es que no tuviera fuerza es que ella se había quedado paralizada al ver el horror y el terror en los ojos claros de su adorado Matt.

Matt Donovan llevaba un año de mierda, junto a los siete años anteriores, cinco años llevaba protegiendo Mystic Falls de los seres sobrenaturales, o al contrario protegiendo a los seres sobrenaturales del poder instalado en el pueblo, había lidiado con muchos problemas y aunque no era del todo peligroso atrevesar la frontera todavía seguía siendo un problema, al traer a la vida a Bonnie y a Damon habían conseguido calmar el desequilibrio pero fue ver la figura delgada de Rebekah y dejar de pensar con coherencia, ahora la tenía ahí, tirada debajo suya con una mueca de dolor, ¿qué mierda hacía allí?

- ¿Bec?

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir idiota? -le empujó no con demasiada fuerza pero si la suficiente para apartarle de encima suya, demasiado cerca.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Estas fatal.

- Es peligroso -dijo simplemente, Jeremy Gilbert salió del coche mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, Rebekah no necesitó mucho para saber que el pequeño estaba preocupado.

- Vengo sola, solo...-se mordió la lengua- Pasaba por aquí.

- ¿Pasabas por aquí? -rió Jeremy guardándose el aparato- ¿A las doce de la noche pasabas por aquí?

- Bueno...

Matt la miró con detenimiento cuando vio la figura de la original lo primero que pensó era que venía a por él, que venía a rescatarle de esa vida de mierda para poder volver a vivir ese verano de infarto pero después pensó igual que Jeremy, que la rubia venía por su hermano, pero ahora no, ahora solo podía ver el brillo de los ojos de la vampira y el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas.

¿Venía a por él?

Rebekah sintió la presión de los ojos azules de Matt, lo miró un momento y aunque tenía mil y unas cosas que decir solo le miró, ambos sonrieron casi a la vez, el chico le ofreció su mano y la rubia la agarró casi sin dudarlo. Rebekah, a lo largo de su vida había sufrido todos los dolores posibles y Matt, bueno, él con su corta edad había visto demasiadas muertes, sacrificios y mierdas de esas y aunque la locura que estaba a punto de cometer era de dimensiones abismales no le importó, porque aún añoraba ese verano, porque anhelaba el olor de Rebekah cuando hacían el amor.

Necesitaba a Rebekah.


End file.
